Unleash the Power
by Sajo8
Summary: When a Black Belt Ninja speaks to Sensei about a new enemy whose power is UnMatched, an epic new adventure emerges for the Ninja...
1. Chapter 1- My Mailbox

Unleash the power!

Chapter 1- My Mailbox

It was an ordinary day in Club Penguin. I sat home at my TV and decided to check out the early morning weather report. I sat and turned on the TV, as I switched through the channels, I looked for the weather report.

"Where's the weather report?" I asked myself. "Oh, yeah, Club Penguin doesn't have weather reports!"

Then what should I do? I sighed and began taking care of my puffles. Then I got some mail. I checked from who it was, and it was Sensei, telling me to come to the Dojo to practice the art of Card-Jitsu.

I rushed off to the Dojo, wearing my Blue Belt. Sensei motioned me to come to him. When I reached he told me- "Sajo, you must practice now, and you must practice with all your heart and concentration."

Then I asked- "But, why, what's so special today?"

"I will tell you everything, but you must believe that you will become a ninja today…" And then he vanished.

I decided that I had to become a ninja. I decided to practice with my full heart, when I believe, no one can defeat me. I played a few matches, and lost. I then sat down and applied the brakes. Inside, I found out the system to win and decided to try out again. I played a few matches and gained confidence. I soon got my Black Belt, and Sensei reappeared and told me-

"Congratulations, I knew that you would achieve this goal. But, Sajo, I have something very, very important for me to tell you,"

**A/N- Sorry! Cliffhanger! Well, I have my next chapter ready, which I'll post next week! Waddle on! –Sajo8**


	2. Chapter 2- Koi

Unleash the Power!  
Chapter 2- Koi

**A/N- So, are you ready for the story?! You are? Great!**

"What?" I asked, "What is it?""

"It is our new Element Enemy- **Koi**. Although he specializes in the Element of Water, he knows Fire and Snow. I need your help to beat him, but you will not have my help. You will only get help from others." 

"But, but, what if I can't beat it? What if I fail?" I asked

"Just believe, believe…."

I really didn't know what to do then. Report it to the news? Tell Gary to make a contraption? Ask the EPF to take care of this? I really didn't know! I finally decided- to do what Sensei told me to do. Seek help from other Ninjas. But the thing was I didn't know which Ninja to ask. I looked for a long time; I searched through my friends list, looked around the island but still couldn't find any! I kept on feeling like Koi kept on getting closer. I often checked the Iceberg for any signs of him, but saw nothing. I went Ice Fishing to see if he did anything, but nothing happened. I tried to look for any signs while going Hydro Hopping. But saw nothing. I decided I needed to slow down, and stop worrying. I needed to look for my companions.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, just didn't want to show a lot in one chapter. The next one should be bigger, but I need help- I need a few penguins to volunteer to come in the story! Yes! I'll need your Penguin Name, Gender, Age, and role in the story. Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- The first Companions

Unleash the Power- The first Companions

**A/N- Hey guys****! Sajo here! Sorry for the HUMONGOUS delay! Well, here is the third chapter! Get ready! ;)**

That night, in my dreams, I saw flashes of snow minions, ninjas and Tusk. I decided to go practice the element of snow that day.

"How do they even do this?" I wondered. I was at the snow dojo. Even though I was in my suit, I was shivering. I really didn't know how they made the temperature from nice and warm to extremely cold… I practiced the basic moves with other ninja friends, and managed to make the skies snowy. After that, I was ready to battle some snow minions!

After I crossed the extremely long bridge, I chose my role as a water-type ninja. I waited for a few more ninjas came, and when they came, they introduced themselves as Omega, and her best friend, Patty. Omega chose fire, and Patty chose snow. Let's go!

In our first level, we had to battle two Sly's and one Tank. I took on Sly, because the closer you get to Sly, the less damage you take, so I stood right in front of him, and Omega stood behind me. Patty stood three steps away from Tank- a safe distance. I swung at Sly, Omega struck with her hot sauce, and Patty shot her snowflakes. As we kept on doing these, all the minions fainted. We moved onto the next level, where we encountered three Scrap's, and in the last level we had to battle two Sly's, one Scrap and one Tank. After that, we were able to battle the bonus level, where there were three Scrap's, two Sly's and two Tank's. We battled hard, but were getting overwhelmed. At the last point, we had defeated one Tank, but the rest of the snow minions had surrounded us, so we ended up with us three in the middle, and three minions on either side. But, luckily, we each had one power card, so we used them. COMBO! All the minions fainted, and we won the battle.

"That battle was intense!" Omega said. She was a yellow penguin, with faint blonde hair, a blue cap, a tail and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a pink hoodie with rainbow shoes, and she had a British accent. She also had a bow on her tail.

"Yeah!" Patty said. "Super intense!" Patty was a peach penguin, with blonde hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a blue hoodie and pink shoes.

I just had to smile. I was wondering, if I should tell them about Koi. They seemed trustful enough, but I couldn't decide. I said good-bye to them and went back to my igloo. I was still thinking about whether I should tell them or not when I went to bed. That night, I decided to tell them about Koi.

**A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just wanted to save that part for later! How did you like that story? Please review it! Waddle on! –Sajo8 **


	4. Chapter 4- The Plead

Unleash The Power! Chapter-4 The Plead

**A/N- Hey guys, I apologize for the delays that are starting to happen, but I'll try to start being and bit more active now! :D And now… **_**are you ready?!**_

In my mind, I debated whether I should go off and tell them now or wait till the morning. I decided to tell them in the morning because otherwise it would be considered rude. I wasn't able to sleep at all that night, probably because deep down in my heart I knew that I wasn't waiting for morning so that I wouldn't be rude, but because I was worried about how I would tell them about Koi.

When dawn broke, I hurried off to the Dojo with my belt on to show that I actually had some business there. I practiced for some time in Fire Dojo, but when my flippers started getting burned, I decided it would be safer to go and practice in the Water Dojo. I practiced vigorously in the Water Dojo and got a few belts, until I started getting cold. Coming out of the Water Dojo dripping wet, I went to the Fire Dojo and stood near the edge, letting the ever-burning fires dry and warm me up. After that, I went to the Dojo and sat in the corner, watching other people battle each other and win (or lose). After some time, I found Omega and Patty heading towards the Snow Dojo. I quickly hurried along behind them. I pretended practicing making the snow clouds appear again, while I watched Omega and Patty talking to each other in the corner. I guess they noticed me there, because they came up to me and asked if I wanted to go and battle the snow minions again. I agreed, and we headed off towards the extremely long bridge. There, we chose our previous roles- I chose Water Ninja, Omega chose Fire and Patty chose Snow. Like last time, we completely dominated the snow minions, and after the battles, I tried telling them about Koi.

"Er, Omega? Patty? Could I take to you for one second?" I asked.

"Sure. What happened?" asked Omega.

"Well, actually, what happened is..." I sighed. "Sensei-told-me-that-a-new-enemy-is-coming,-and-his-name-is-Koi,-and-that-I-have-to-battle-him-with-the-help-of-other-ninjas,-so-will-you-join-me?" I blurted.

"Uhh, what?" Omega asked. I repeated what I said slowly. The both laughed. "Good one, Sajo, but we're not falling for that!"

"No! I'm serious! Please!" But they both just laughed, walking away…

**A/N- Sorry, Omega Puppy, for making your characters seem kinda **_**evil **_**in this chapter… mwahaha… **_**anyways, **_**I completed this chapter in record time! :D So, just as usual, I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review behind and follow/fav it if you liked it! Waddle On! –Sajo8 **


End file.
